Jesse Quick
History Origin Her father taught her the formula that gave her father super-speed and inherited super strength from her mother. Therefore Jesse apparently also possesses a metagene. Jesse Chambers was born in Queens, New York to Johnny Quick and Liberty Belle. Her father taught Jesse the formula that let him draw energy from the Speed Force, 3x2(9yz)4a, hoping that she would become a super-hero. However, she devoted her life instead to studying super-heroes of the past. Early Years While Jesse was studying at Gotham University, the first superhero team, of which her parents had been colleagues, the Justice Society of America, reemerged, following a long absence. Naturally, her thesis topic became "The Impact of Superheroes on Society" and she began to follow the returned heroes, cataloging their adventures. When her father asked her to deliver some documents to the Society, that encounter would result in her aiding the team as Jesse Quick, finally living up to her father's dream of her being a costumed crime fighter. Wally West and Max Mercury brought in Jesse to help teach Bart Allen the ways of the super-speed. Wally, realizing that he may not come back from the Speed Force, asked Jesse to take on the mantle of the Flash in the event of that happening. However, she saw through his plan. He had really intended for Bart to be the next Flash, but had given the honor to Jesse to provoke him into actually getting serious. When Wally was trying to save Linda Park from a laser blast from Kobra, Jesse got him out of the way in time to save him, but not enough to save herself. The laser nearly severed her leg. She tried metabolizing the wound at super-speed, but it didn't work. However, when Wally returned from the Speed Force, he was able to heal her leg. Even though he had healed her, Jesse still felt animosity towards Wally for having used her. When, shortly after, Jesse lost her enhanced speed, the person she blamed was Wally who had been directly using the Speed Force energies instead of simply tapping them like the other speedsters did. In fact it turned out to be the villain Savitar who was the cause, having severed her connection to the Speed Force, as well as multiple other speedsters. Nonetheless, Wally chose the depowered Jesse to accompany him to Savitar's lair, where she succeeded in regaining her powers. During the following battle with Savitar, her father gave his life in order to protect his daughter from one of Savitar's forces and merged with the Speed Force. Although Wally would ultimately triumph over the villain, Jesse was left to mourn her father. When her father was killed saving her from the villain Savitar, she took over his company, Quickstart Enterprises. Teen Titans Jesse accepted the reins of managing her father's corporation, Quickstart Enterprises, while also operating as Jesse Quick, even joining the members of the New Titans to stop a nuclear threat. When the Titans were later going through a reorganization, Wally, a founding member, selected Jesse to join the roster, hoping to soothe their old wounds. After initially declining the offer, she ultimately joined the Titans, but was only on the team for a short time, feeling herself to be second-best to Wally. Nightwing, another founding member, persuaded Jesse to return to the Titans. Later Jesse became involved in a murder mystery involving her own widowed mother, Libby Lawrence. The victim was Philip Geyer, Libby's fiancé. An investigation by the Titans revealed not only the killer, but also an ongoing affair between Philip and Jesse which had contributed to his death. Although Jesse attempted to reconcile with her mother, the saddened Libby found it hard to forgive her daughter, although she apparently did, as in later appearances the two had returned to their friendly relationship. The Titans were disbanded not long afterwards, as two of the team's members were killed in an attack by a rogue Superman robot Powerless Following that disbanding of the team, Jesse threw herself back into her responsibilities at Quickstart Enterprises, finding little time for a social life. When Wally would later need assistance to defeat the villain Zoom who was capable of moving at speeds surpassing any of Earth's other speedsters, Jesse lent Wally a portion of her special abilities, temporarily boosting Wally's speed so that he was moving almost faster than light and allowing him to defeat Zoom, but leaving her powerless and unable to remember the formula to access her powers. Although Wally knew the formula, she told him not to remind her, reminding him that he'd earlier told her that she needed to slow down anyway. Since then, she has taken a new position as business manager for a newly-reformed Justice Society of America. Jesse was affected by the disappearance of Rick Tyler, the JSA member known as Hourman, to whom she had grown quite close, but he has since returned. A reunion between the two has not been shown, although she did meet the JSA when they were able to rescue her mother, who had returned to her role as Liberty Belle, but whose powers had gone out of control. In that same adventure, mother and daughter reconciled. One Year Later Jesse has been selected to join the JSA and is acting as Liberty Belle. She has also gotten married, apparently to Hourman (Rick Tyler). After hearing the news of Bart's death she, along with Jay Garrick mourned his demise; her reaction to Wally West's return from the Speed Force is as yet unknown. In an encounter with Zoom, it is revealed that Jesse has retained her speed powers by repeating her father's formula. This of course, adds onto her super-strength which means she inherited both of her parents powers. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: She possesses super-strength like her mother. As with her mother, the mechanism of this ability remains unexplained, which irritated her father. Speed Force Connection: Jesse has a connection to the speed force which happens to be related to her visualization of the speed-formula her father came up with. *''Superhuman Speed'': Jesse initially believed that her powers of flight and accelerated speed resulted from the state of mind achieved from the visualization of the speed-formula: 3x2(9YZ)4A. She can turn-off her speed by speaking “Z25Y(2AB)6.” These formulas function as mantras that connect Jesse with the Speed Force, and few other people can utilize them. Jesse is able to move at roughly half-light speed. :*''Anti-Friction Aura: When endowed with super-speed Jesse also gains an aura of unknown energy that protects her from friction heat and other adverse effects of super-speed. :*Phasing: She can also vibrate her atoms at such high speeds that they can slip past the atoms of solid objects, enabling her to pass through such objects without harming them or herself. This also grants her a degree of invisibility. :*Flight: Jesse can fly by running at super-speed and then launching into flight. (however, all speedsters traveling faster than exit velocity exhibit "inverse flight"). :*Metabolize Wounds: Accelerating her healing factor while using the Force to sustain her, she could heal from grievous injury. Abilities *None Known Equipment *'Homing Beacon''': As a member of the JSA, Jesse Chambers has an electronic homing beacon sewn into the weave of her costume. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Jesse Quick/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jesse_Chambers_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jesse_Chambers_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/liberty-belle/29-9345/ Category:Justice Society Members Category:Teen Titans Members Category:The Flash Family Category:Justice League Members